Uprising
by Marry Me In Vegas
Summary: So he lost one fight... What does it matter?  Yeah, he wishes he could say that. With the help of his friends and strange N, Black must find a way to stop the world from believing  Ghetsis's lies. N/Black, rated T for some language and hard-core yaoi.
1. Failure

AN: Okay. So hiiii. Usually my stories fail in every possible way, so after four years, I'm back with a new story. It's going to get more exciting, I promise. Also, please, please, review. I would love to know how I can improve and maybe fix my story. Alright, the rookie is going to try and make it good!

* * *

><p><em>I watched in terror as the black dragon slowly slid down to the floor, with a cry of anguish. "No." I whispered. "This isn't how it's supposed to end."<em>

_The green haired male straightened a bit, before giving a small smile, he seems like he's about to talk, but the man behind him interrupts him. I narrowed my eyes as Ghetsis roars with laughter, "It's over, Black! Your ideas will never happen! To think… I feared you might actually win!" He sends out a blue, dark looking dragon. I'm too dazed to move, what was he planning to do next? "Hydreigon! Take his pokemon!" I opened my mouth to protest, but no words come out. I try to move, but I feel too weak and light-headed. It feels like a nightmare, and everything goes in slow motion as I'm knocked down by a purple pulse of energy. I swear I hear N scream, but I couldn't even tell anymore. I feel everything blur, watching as Hydreigon snatches four of my pokeballs._

"_No…" I whispered hoarsely, Zekrom roars with fury and with his last inch of strength grabs me and flies off. Hydregion follows before Ghetsis calls him back. I watch from the sky as Ghetsis starts examining my pokeballs, opening them one by one. I feel like such a failure. My pokemon will never forgive me as long as I live, is the last thought that goes through my mind as my eyes close shut._

_I wake up a little while later to see my mom standing over me with tears in her eyes. "Mom…?" I realized that no words came out of my mouth, and cleared my throat._

"_Black! Black, sweetie? Are you alright?" My mother hugs me tightly, and I feel enraged over the question. Alright? I want to tell her, I'm just fucking peachy. I lost all my pokemon, and now everyone will have to lose their pokemon! After I think this thought, I feel a pang of guilt as my mind floods back to what happened._

"_Where's… Zekrom…?" I asked so softly, my mother had to lean down to hear._

"_Zekrom… The dragon? It flew off two days ago. I don't know where it's going bu—"_

_I didn't let her finish, "Two…days?"_

"_Honey, you've been knocked out for three days." She bit her lip._

"_Three days!" I sat up quickly, only to wince and slowly lay back down. "Bianca? Cheren?"_

"Are fine. Everyone's fine, baby. We're just concerned about you, right now. Okay?"

_I nodded tiredly. "I want to sleep."_

"_Alright baby. Close your eyes." She pets my hair as I closed my eyes once more._

I wake up again to see a rather pale green, snake-like pokemon staring at me. "_Amadeus_?" That's impossible, my mind screams. Ghetsis took you away from me. I wince at the thought. Instantly, my serperior nudges my arm, and I rub his head. I'm surprised as hell- Amadeus is completely unaffectionate at all, so this means he was really worried about me. I smiled at the thought. I sit up; the pain on my body from being blasted by dragon pulse is gone. Amadeus instantly moves away, and my heart drops a little in sheer disappointment.

I turn to face the television, and grab the remote. Maybe some TV will calm my nerves for a little bit, before I have to think about how to fix the entire situation. I heave a sigh and click on the television. To my horror, I find this:

"…And if you don't willingly give up your pokemon…" A green haired man pauses in thought, and grins, his red eye glows in insane delight. "You will suffer the wrath of Team Plasma." The camera angle moves a bit to reveal a huge group of members. "We know where you all are." Just like that, it turns back to the news I was suppose to be watching.

They appear as shocked as I am, "A-a-and that was a special report from… that… man." A news-reporter lamely said. I snarl, and shut off the television, just as my mother comes in with a plate of food.

"Hello Black!" She gives a false, cheery smile. "Seems like you're feeling better."

"The news." I scowl, she spots the remote in my hand, and her happy expression fades.

"Oh, Black, sweetie. I wouldn't be too concerned, we're… fine. No one seems to care about that crazy man on the news." Her voice is too hoarse to believe, which causes me to get pissed off. I know when that woman is lying.

"Oh?" I give her my harshest glare, "That's a lie, and you know it."

"So some people have given up their pokemon." She places the plate on my desk and sits on the edge of my bed. "It doesn't mean everyone is listening."

I search her face, but eventually give up. That woman has a great poker face. "Okay." I say weakly, "Amadeus is here."

She looks blankly at seperior. "Yes… He is." Her voice is flat. It's obvious that the air has gotten thick and awkward. She gets up and hands me the plate of food- scrambled eggs. "Here, eat some food. It's brain food." With that, she scurries out.

"It's brain food." I mock silently, before pushing my eggs around with a fork to make it appear that I've eaten something. I wasn't in the mood to eat, the guilt in the bottom of my stomach refuse to let me eat anything. "Want some brain food, Amadeus?" Amadeus just gave me a look like I was crazy. I sit there, playing with my food and lost in my thoughts before I stand. "Let's go see Cheren and Bianca." I tell Amadeus, "We can figure out what's really happening." I'm about to walk out before I glance quickly at myself in the mirror. I look like complete shit. "Maybe… After I change." I sniff myself. "And shower." Amadeus gives me an amused look as I rush off.

An hour and a half later, I knock on the door of Cheren's house. His father answers and he doesn't seem too pleased. "Hello Black."

I quickly response, "Is Cheren home?"

He shakes his head, "He's out on his journey. Trying to stop this Team Plasma." My heart drops.

"Do you know if Bianca's home?"

"Why don't you ask HER family?" With that, he closed the door. Great. Thanks, asshole.

I walk just a few feet to Bianca's house, and I knock on the door. I'm relieved when Bianca opens the door. "Black?" She hugs me so tightly, I start to wheeze.

"Yeah… it's me…"

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I was soooo worried about you!" She sniffled, and let go of me. "It is sooo great to see you!"

"Can I come in?" I ask, trying to get the numbness away from my body.

"Of course, silly!" She steps away, and I step in. "MOM! DAD! BLACK IS HERE!"

Her mom automatically responded, "THAT'S GOOD SWEETIE! TELL HIM I SAID HI!" Bianca closed the door behind me.

"Sooo, what's up? How are you?"

"Just great, I got my pokemon jacked by lunatics, and stupid Ghetsis is making lame ass—"

"Announcements on the TV?" I hate it when she finishes my sentences, but this time, I nod and not tell her off. "Yeah. I hate watching them. My aunt already told us we should give in and give us the pokemon. I refused!" She turned and stormed off to her room, leaving me to follow. Once we got there, she continued talking. "The only problem is… Unova is really agreeing with this. And some of the other regions are to."

I choked, "Other regions know about it?"

"Yep, Worldwide broadcasts on TV and radio almost every hour of the day. Kanto and Sinnoh are kind of already in for it."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah. Cheren is determined to find Ghetsis and really just fuck. him. up. Oh, excuse the french. Mainly because he's mad that you got your pokemon stolen."

"It was my own fault." I stated bitterly, "I could have protected them."

"But you didn't." Bianca said, I looked at her in utter surprise at her sudden calmness, "It doesn't matter. We're all going to get your pokemon back!"

"Really…?"

"And, and, and. You're going to love this. We're finally going to travel together and everything!" She clung to my arm. "Isn't that great? I already called Cheren on the Xtransciever and he should be here whenever he can."

"That's awesome!" I had missed my friends when I was traveling alone, but I suddenly deflated. "But… All I have is Amadeus." I turned to look at Amadeus, who had a pissed-off expression.

"You can borrow some of mine…?"

"Nah. It's alright." I grinned down at Amadeus. "Ready for another journey?" The sudden determined look Amadeus gave scared even me. "Great. Then we're off!"


	2. Good Ol' Memories

A/N: HELLO! 3 I'm back again... Took me a bit to sort out what I actually wanted to do with the story, but you'll never know... UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER. MUAHAHA. /shot

* * *

><p>The first thing my mother did was freak the hell out.<p>

"No, no, no, no!"

"But—"

"But nothing, Black! I don't want to see my baby get hurt again!" She bites her lip as it trembles. Oh damn it. Why does my mom have to be such a big baby?

"Mom, I'm fine. Alright? Besides, Cheren and Bianca will be with me this time…"

"Absolutely not, Black. It was a mistake sending you out on your journey the first time. You were too young—"

"I'm seventeen, mom! It was just one fuckin' battle!" Silence fills the air. I don't have a big sailor's mouth, especially not in front of my mom, but I was just so stressed out lately I… Well… There's no excuse. My mom tries hard not to spill her tears over. Crap. "Mom…"

"Just go, Black." Her tone is soft. "I see that no matter what I say, I won't be able to stop you."

"Mom…"

"Go Black!" She suddenly snarls, "Get out of my face!" I jump back. Forgot about my mom's nasty temper... I step back slowly before walking out of the house. Mom will cool down, I think. I'll tell her later. She won't mind.

* * *

><p>I am greeted by a thrilled Bianca and a serious Cheren. "Ready to go?" Is the first thing he says, while adjusting his glasses. See? This is why the guy pisses me off sometimes. No how are you, no nothing! What a big jerk. Bianca's gazing at him so lovingly, it makes me sick. Cheren doesn't even seem to notice.<p>

"So… Do you all want to take our first step into our new journey together? Just like the old days?" So we laced our arms together, me on the left, Bianca in the middle, and Cheren on the right, and took our very first step together.

We walked down Route 1, and I felt like laughing. I remember when we had first started, we were all so nervous, and terrified, but very excited to meet our first wild pokemon. After a contest of who could catch the most pokemon, we planned to separate ways. My smile faltered with that. I had been really lonely with only my pokemon. My only interaction with people was the trainers I battled and the occasional meeting of Bianca, Cheren, and N.

I suddenly paused. N. I hadn't thought of _him_ in a while. And thinking about him just made me furious. How could he just sit there while Ghetsis laughed, and nearly murdered me with his damn Hydregion? I know we were rivals but… I had really trusted him. All I thought he wanted was the happiness of pokemon. I didn't know he was really in the plan to rule the world. My hands instinctually curl into fists. "Black…?" Cheren. "Did you listen to me at all?"

"Huh?" I blink; I can see Bianca look at me worriedly while Cheren stares blankly. I think Cheren's worried, but he's too much of a man to admit it. "Uh… No. Repeat, please?"

Cheren rolled his eyes, and Bianca smiles lightly. "We're splitting up."

"Excuse me?" I must be going crazy, I thought Bianca said we were traveling together..?

"I invited my friend of mine a couple of days ago. He should be arriving at Accumula Town's pokemon center any second now. So we're going with him. Me and Bianca anyway." My heart drops. They're… leaving me?

"Don't get us wrong, Black. It's just… Well… You… should stay home."

Bianca's voice infuriates me, I'm about to open my mouth when a familiar voice answers behind me. "Awww. Don't be so mean, Bianca. He'll go with me, if he wants. Isn't that right, Blackie?" There is only one person in the world that had the nerve to call me Blackie. I turned around to see…

"BRENDAN!" Bianca literally flies past me and jumps into his arms, which causes Cheren's face to twist with jealously.

"I didn't know you were coming." His voice is cool.

"Wha? Like I wasn't gonna protect my home region, don't be ridiculous." He grins, "I had to come and help!" His expression is mocking Cheren's own face, which causes more anger. How Cheren and Brendan hated each other…

Brendan! I, on the other hand, couldn't help but feel excited. Brendan moved away when I was ten or so to Hoenn. Before that, we were best friends. Way closer then I could ever be to Bianca and Cheren. He would always send me emails but they were so confusing. He went on his journey wayyy earlier then I did. Like, when he was eleven. He bragged about all these places and pokemon I never even heard of. I would try to be supportive but like, it was impossible. At one point he told me he stopped some gang called Team Magma. What a retarded name. I snap out of my thoughts once more when I heard Cheren angrily reply, "It's not like we needed your help! We got it covered!"

"Cheren?" Another male was walking towards our group, and this time, I had no clue who the hell it was. Everyone turned around at the same time to see a blue-eyed boy with an orange/red hat, same colored scarf, black and white shirt, blue jeans, and a tan colored backpack behind him.

"Holy fuck, Lucas?" Of course Brendan breaks the silence.

"Brendan?" Small world. Very small world.

Cheren frowned, "How do you two know each other?"

"Battle." They replied at the same time.

Cheren looked at me. "So anyway… Bianca, Lucas, and I are going to be one team." He stopped to adjust his glasses. "While you, I suppose, and Brendan are team two."

"Wait. I wanted Bianca!" Brendan whined, causing Bianca to giggle. Cheren literally yanked Bianca away from him.

"No. Bianca's going with us."

"Have a sense of humor Cheren!" Bianca scolded him.

"Listen to your lady, Cheren!" Brendan teased, which caused a scowl from Cheren.

"I guess we'll stock up on items." With that, the three went back into the pokemon center.

"BYE BRENDAN! BYE BLACK!" Why the hell was Brendan mentioned first? I hate Bianca sometimes, I really do. I knew her longer….

"So, what's the entire story?" Brendan looked down at me, making me suddenly pissed off that I was shorter then him.

As I told him the story, we began walking. "And that's when Ghet—"

"Black! BLACK!" I turned, confused as hell when I saw Lucas. He was running towards me, and nearly crashed into me.

"I know, I know. We don't know each other. But… Cheren told me what happened, so I got you a gift." He placed a pokeball on my hands and gently pressed the release button. The pokeball released a bright red light that shaped into a pokemon. The light vanished almost instantly leaving a… a… Uh… What the hell was it?

"It's a shinx." Lucas said, cheerfully, noticing my confused expression. "They've very good pokemon. Loyal as hell. Brave too." The little flash pokemon looked around before looking up at Lucas, who pointed to me. "This is your new trainer. I expect you treat him nice, you hear?" Shinx gave me a sunny look.

"Well… Thanks." I picked up the pokemon. "Brave hmm? I'm going to call you… Valiant." Brendan snorted.

"Dumb name."

"Accept my choice of naming or I will leave you." Brendan quieted down. I returned Valiant to his pokeball, and grinned at Lucas. "Thanks, man." Lucas waved us goodbye and told us good-luck before he walked off.

I had no clue that we were going to need it.


End file.
